Don't Stop Believin'
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: One-shot fanfic about Lea finding out what happened with Cory.


**A/n: This is a story about how Lea finds out about what happened with Cory. It's all fiction however something like this could have happened in real life. I posted this fic a while ago and it got deleted, so I posted it again. Enjoy the story!**

**POV Lea **

I slowly open my ears. The sun is shining through the curtains. This is going to be an amazing day! I'm gonna sit straight up in my bed and rub my eyes. I grab my phone which is laying on my nightstand. It was 9 in the morning. And hey, I received a message! I unlock the screen of my iPhone and open the message. _"Hey my darling, I guess you're awake around this time so I wanted to say good morning babe! Xoxo." _It was from Cory. He might be far from LA right now, but it kind of felt like he was sitting on the bed too. _"I'm awake now! Good morning to you too, sweetheart. Rise and shine! Can't wait to see you again! Are you going to check out soon?" "Yes, I'm checking out in a bit more than an hour from now. I miss you 3." "That's great! I miss you too! But shouldn't you start packing soon?" "Nah, I don't have that much to pack. I'd rather talk to you 3." "Aw you're so sweet Cory! I never want to lose you! 3" "Never want to lose you either way. You must have won a way more awards before you… go. I'm sure you're gonna win the Teen Choice award for Female Actress in a comedy series." "Awn thanks! And YOU must have married me before you die! Haha. But since our wedding is in two weeks, I've got nothing to worry about! I love you! Xoxo Lea." "I'm so excited! But I think I need to start packing. I love you too 3 Xoxo your future husband." _I smiled when I laid my phone back down. He's just amazing.

I watch the clock. Cory should be checking out now. I grab my phone out of my pocket and text him a little _"See ya soon?" _before I start cleaning the table. I just cooked myself a lovely breakfast. I think I deserved it, because I didn't eat much for dinner yesterday, because the meal I cooked was burned,, so I had to throw it away. A few minutes later I got a message back, saying: _"I love you." _That as an answer on "See ya soon?" It was really sweet, but a bit weird tho. _"Cor, I love you too and you know that. Please answer my question." _I texted back and continued cleaning.

After 10 minutes Cory still hadn't texted back. Cory always texted back immediately. He wouldn't wait for more than 5 minutes to answer. I became a little concerned. I put on the tv to think about something else. A rerun of a Master Chef episode was on. I don't mind re-watching the episode, since it is one of the best tv shows ever, my opinion. I just sat in a comfortable position on the couch when my phone rang. I put the tv off and took the call. _"You're speaking with Lea Michele." "Fairmount Pacific Rim hotel Vancouver. We-" _I interrupted. _"Thanks for calling! I started to worry because he didn't text back. Did his phone break or something? Has Cory checked out? Is he on his way home?" "I'm sorry to tell you, miss Michele, but your fiancé passed away. We found his body in his room." _I shocked. They… what? This can't be true. _"Hello, miss Michele? Are you still there?" "Please tell me it's a joke. Tell me it's not true." "I… I can't, I'm so sorry. The body is going to be taken away for an autopsy." _No! Why?! Why him? I burst out in tears. I added a little _"Thanks for telling me." _before I hung up and lay my phone back down. I didn't know what to do. I lost the person I loved the most. I shout and throw a few cushions from the couch. Tears keep streaming. I was shaking. My heart was broken. I curled up on the couch. This was all my fault. If I'd have gone with him, nothing would have happened. I slam a few times with my fist on the couch angrily. It's not fair! Cory's dead while thousands of criminals still are alive! Why? How? Ugh I hate this world. I get off the couch and start throwing things upside down, breaking things, crying over pics of Cory hanging on my walls until I hear the doorbell. I slowly walk to the front door and open it. Of course I hoped it was Cory, even while it wasn't possible. It was Chris. _"_Lea, baby, are you okay? I texted you a thousand times, why didn't you reply? Can I please come in, so we can talk?" "Uhm… I don't know… It's a mess here… And… And-" "Ssh Lea, it's okay. Don't cry." Chris stepped into my house and embraced me. He really was a true friend. "Chris I don't know if you've heard it yet, but-" Chris interrupted me. "Yes I have, but please, can we go to the living room first before we walk?" I nod and we walk to the living room and take place on the couch. The couch where Cory and I used to watch tv on together, used to make out on… "Lea! I asked when you've heard." "Just… I don't know… A couple of minutes ago? Maybe an hour ago? I don't know." I start to cry again. "Have you caused all of this mess? Poor baby. Please remind yourself of the good times with him, I don't want to see you like this." This made me cry even more. "Omg I miss him so much! I don't know what to do!" Now Chris got tears in his eyes too. "I miss him too Lea, we all do, but we can't undo what happened." I just sat there and cried with Chris. I don't know how long that took, but at one point I decided to call Cory to find out if the world was wrong. "Lea, what the hell are you doing? You know he won't pick up! Please, lay down your phone, it would make you feel worse!" I didn't listen and phoned. "Beep… beep… beep…" I felt like my phone was beeping forever until his voicemail started to play. "_This is the voicemail of Cory Monteith. Please leave a message after the tone_." "_Beep_." "_Hey Cory, it's Lea. I miss your voice, I miss your eyes, I miss everything about you. Please call back, I love you so much."_ I attempt to lay my phone back down, but something in me is controlling myself so I'm making myself calling Cory again. "Lea stop!" "I… I can't, I-" _"This is the voicemail of Cory Monteith. Please leave a message after the tone." "Beep." "Cory please talk to me, please answer my calls! I need you!" _"Lea, please, you're hurting yourself!" "I HAVE to hear his voice!" I cry and call his number several times just to hear his voice and to leave a message for him, until Chris suddenly steals my phone. "Give it back to me!" Chris put my phone in his pocket. "No." "Give. It. Back. NOW!" "Lea, please, we have to find you some-" Chris stopped talking. "What´s up Chris? Everything okay?" "Yeah, it's just… Your phone is buzzing all the time." "Oh. My. Lord. It's Cory, please give me my phone back!" "Okay… Just… Don't be disappointed if it isn't Cory who texted." I give Chris a mad look and I grab my phone out of his hand and I unlock the screen. "20 received messages. None from Cory." I put my phone back in my pocket. "What are you doing? Don't you wanna read the messages? I bet they're all very supportive!" "I know, but none of them are from Cory and I'm not sure if I even CAN read them, because I don't want to except it. I don't want to except what's going on. I'm trying to avoid it, but I have no chance to wriggle out of it." "Lea, look at me." I look up to see Chris's face. "You have to except it, no matter how hard it is for you. Maybe not now, but as soon as there's a funeral or cremation… You have to be ready for it." I look Chris in the eye and I see he's struggling too. But he is able to keep his tears. I can't. "I know, but I'm afraid I won't except it on short term." "Lea, just… Look at your messages." I give a little sigh and get my phone, unlock the screen and look at the messages. "Well, from who are they? Are they all nice to you? I bet it's a yes." "From most of the cast, Demi Lovato, Estee Stanley, Melanie Inglessis, Mark Townsend, my parents and a few others. Yes they are very nice and supportive. A few of them texted that they've heard what happened on the radio or television, so the whole world knows… Wow, just… amazing." I say sarcastically. "That are the disadvantages of being famous. Also, think of the many gleeks who are finding out the news right now. I bet there's having such a hard time as we have. You have to take a look at you're twitter mentions to cheer yourself up a little." "No, no, I can't. Not yet. I bet they are nice, but no." "We should do something for distraction… Ideas?" "I don't know." Actually, I do know. I put the tv on. "Master Chef or The Bachelor, hah?" "Maybe…" When the television is on, I don't see Master Chef or The Bachelor, or any tv show. It's the news, and right now they're talking about Cory's death… "Don't watch this! We were supposed to cheer ourselves up, not to make us feel even sadder…" Chris grabs the remote out of my hand and changes the channel. "Lea listen to me. Whatever is going to happen next, I will support you, I will try to make you happier, I will be here for you. I don't want you to waste the rest of your life! Like we've sung: Don't stop believing!" I give him a little smile and lay my head on his shoulder. "Thanks. I'm glad you're my friend. I will call you every time I have a breakdown, because I know you will find a way to cheer me up." "That's fine, just… don't call too often." joked Chris. I smiled a little again. "In that case… Could you please stay here tonight? Just because I think I'm gonna have a lot of breakdowns…" "Of course darling, I'll stay here as long as you want. I just want you to be okay." "By the way, I think you don't even want to go to your own house, since there are a lot of paparazzi around my house…" "How do you know?" "I don't know, but I'm sure there are. As like most of the time. Damn." "You miss him very much, don't you? Well I have to admit, when I found out, I kind of ruined my house like you did…" "You did?" "Yeah… I loved Cory so much. And I still love him. But I won't ever give up. What about you?" "I don't know. Right now, I feel like giving up. But maybe someday I will be the girl I used to be." "You will! Just like I said; Don't stop believing."


End file.
